


New Love New Begins

by Radioactive_Ducky



Series: Ah, Young Love! [1]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Carlos is clueless, First story, Jay is a dork, Love, M/M, Mal and Jay are bros, Mal gives great advice, flower giving, i love these two so much, stupid teenage love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Ducky/pseuds/Radioactive_Ducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay has loved Carlos for the longest time and now that they don't have to go back to the island he is determined to act on those feelings. To bad he doesn't know how. Lucky he has Mal to help him. Just a little JayXCarlos because I see that there is not enough of them and I figured someone needs to write about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Love New Begins

It was difficult adjusting to life at Auradon. After the coronation disaster, courtesy of Maleficent, Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos were allowed to stay under the custody of the Fairy Godmother. Not that they didn't want to go back but...they didn't want to go back to their parents. Not that they didn't love their parents but they just don't like them. They still talk to them though, through Skype and letters. Except for Mal, she keeps her mom in a habitat tank in her dorm room. So they decided to stay in Auradon and continue to attend school.

This gave Jay an opportunity to do something he's been meaning to do for a long while. He's not really good with feelings, I mean you wouldn't be either if you had a villain as a parent and lived isolated in an island full of villains, but he did have them. Usually these sort of feelings were frowned upon in the isle of the lost but here in Auradon they were encouraged. The feeling I'm talking about is love.

Love is something that is almost none existent in the islands and is considered a weakness. A virus that is used to manipulate and torture you in ways you didn't think possible. Usually this is the main reason most villains become villains. Their love was used and tricked until it turned into nothing but hate.

But of course Jay now knew that love was not a weak virus, it was a powerful force. It can either hurt you or make you feel as if there was no greater feeling in world. And once you have love it can never be taken away or stolen. Your heart on the other hand is another story.

Jay has stolen many things in his life. From small things to the seemingly impossible things. Even after he and his friends reformed he still sometimes steels things (though not as valuable or of importance, normally food). But never in his life has he had something stolen from him, not even by his dad who was the one that TAUGH him how to steel. So how in the name of Genie's magic lamp was Carlos able to steel his breath away?

He didn't know when he started to have feelings for Carlos, they've just kind of always been there, he just never chose to acknowledge them. The problem wasn't that he had feelings for a boy, the problem was that he actually had FEELINGS for someone. I mean when you live in an island full of villains the views of right and wrong were, again, none existent. Same sex people being together was as common as people of the opposite sex being together. And if prostitution was anything to go by it didn't matter what gender you were so long as you paid good money. But Auradon was different. Jay didn't know if the same rules (or none rules) applied here as well. He was now living in a world of princes and princesses not princes and princes.

But none of that worried Jay, if loving Carlos was wrong he didn't want to be right. He would happily go back to the island if it meant he could keep loving that weird, nerdy little white haired boy. What did worry him was if Carlos returned those feelings? I mean they were close but in a best friends sort of way. Which worried Jay even more because what if Carlos did roll that was but has already "friend zoned" him. Or worse: "older brother zoned" him. People did sometimes say they did act like brothers.

He needed help. Talking to Carlos like he always did was definitely out of the question and Evie was still too preoccupied in HER new found love for Doug to listen or if she did she'd probably just squeal and say how cute it was. Which left Mal who, thankfully, was the most level headed person amongst their group.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Mal asked.

They were in his and Carlos room, alone due to the fact that Carlos went to the library to study up on the now more updated text books about science. All the once they had over at the island when they went to school were outdated, thrown out text books Auradon Prep didn't use anymore.

"Uh," Jay gapped, for once without a quick witted remarks to weasel his way out.

Mal gave him a curious look with her calculative green eyes seeming to read over every thought he was thinking. She didn't say anything though, just waited until the time was right before he'd spill his guts out. She is as a good strategist like that and if Ben ever asked her to be Queen she'd be perfect for the job.

Jay scratched the back of his neck nervously, avoiding eye contact as much as possible. "When," he began slowly "do you know you're in love?"

Mal didn't ask why he was asking or who he was refuring to because she mostly already knew or strategy told her not to ask. Instead she said, "It hurts. It hurts to be away from them. It hurts not being able to touch them. It hurts thinks of them when they're not there beside you. It's like an addiction you can never quite."

Well that wasn't what he expected but Mal wasn't done yet. "It also feels...wonderful. You feel warm and happy and nervous and giddy all at once. Like it's just...hard to explain this feeling you have inside you. But you don't want it to leave you. You just want to hold on to it forever and ever."

Jay thought over Mal's words from a moment and thankfully she had the decency to keep quiet. The feelings Jay had for Carlos were passed a crush, certainly more than friends and definitely not leaving any time soon.

He gave a short nod before looking back towards his friend and asked, "How can you tell when someone loves you back?"

Now it was Mal's turn to think and Jay's turn to keep quiet. Though he didn't need to keep quiet for long.

"You can't," She said, which caused Jay to slightly frown "you kind of have to take a leap of faith with that one. And if they do love you back you have to trust them with that love you have given them."

Jay gave another short nod, thinking of his next words carefully, "How did you know that Ben loved you?"

The purple haired girl was taken a bit back by this but answered anyways. "After he figured out that I was giving him an anti-love spell he told me that the love spell I had given him earlier had washed away in the enchanted lake we went swimming in."

"You went swimming?" The thief asked in surprise.

"Not the point," Mal hissed before continuing "he said that he's always had feelings for me and the break up with Audrey gave him an opportunity to act on those feelings. Then he gave me his ring," She smiled softly at the memory, which before would have been a rarity for Mal but now it was much more frequent, "and told me he was never faking it. And that's how I knew that this weirdo...this prince loved me for me. With or without a love spell."

Now it was Mal's turn to ask a question, "Is this about Carlos?"

Jay nodded shyly to which Mal smiled, "He likes you too. And before you ask 'how do you know' I just know okay. That and he's always really giddy and making googly eyes around you. Kinda like Evie with Doug but WAY less obvious but still pretty obvious."

"Yeah," He began "not that I don't believe you but I don't believe you."

"Then go ask him yourself," Mal challenged with a smile "better yet ask him out. He'd like that. And again don't ask me 'how I know' just go do it."

And that's how he got here; in front of the library with a bouquet of flowers he "borrowed" from the front garden. Why did he bring flowers? He's seen around here that when a boy likes a girl they usually bring them flowers. Did Carlos even like flowers? He should have brought chocolate, Carlos loves chocolate. Especially the one with the peanut butter in it that looks like a little cake. And he'd always get it all over his mouth some how and he'd look really cute and Jay would sometimes want to lick off-

Focus Jay focus.

As expected Carlos was inside nose deep in a book with piles of text books around him and Dude curled up ontop of a stack. Jay could feel people staring at him, I mean who could blame them? He's never stepped foot into the library and and that he has he's bringing along a bouquet of flowers with him. Again, why did he bring flowers?

He quietly sneaks across the library to the very back where Carlos was sitting. As he took a seat the genius kid still didn't notice him so Jay quietly cleared his throat. Carlos gave a surprise squeak and jumped slightly only to calm down when he saw it was only Jay. He smiled that nervous smile he always gave right after he freaked out, "Hay Jay, what's up?"

The teen in question tried to play it off cool, "Uh, you know just chilling."

Nailed it.

Carlos gave off a breathless laugh, "In the library?"

"I can totally chill in the library," Jay argued "I mean you do, so it can't be that bad."

Carlos gave him a sceptical nod before asking, "What are the flowers for?"

That's when Jay really states to panic and without much warning shoved the bouquet under Carlos's nose. Said boy backed up a bit to get a better look at the object in front of him only to be even more confused. He looked up to Jay who was avoiding eye contact for as long as possible.

"They're for you." He muttered "You don't have to take them if you don't want them. I mean they're just stupid flowers I got from outside. You can do whatever you want with them, like burn them for an experiment. Hell if I care."

Just as Jay thought Carlos was going to laugh in his face the curly haired boy did something: he accepted the flowers and smiled at him.

"Th-thank you," Carlos said as he lightly sniffed them "they're...nice. But, um, why DID you get me flowers."

Okay here it goes.

"I've seen guys give these to girls they like and then they go out and stuff. Mal told me its usually to a movie or a walk in the forest or just kinda hanging out. So I thought that maybe...you'd...want...to...with me?"

Carlos blinked curiously at him and stayed quiet for a long while. Meanwhile Jay's brain was going a million miles a second. If he said no and started freaking out Jay would play it off as a joke but if he said yes-

"You like me?"

That was not part of the plan.

"I-I...I just..." Jay didn't know if he should say it.

Maybe it was too soon. Maybe he didn't feel the same way. He wasn't Mal, he couldn't be sure of everything.

Jay picked up a near by text book, opened it and held it up so that it covered the left side of Carlos face. Before he could say anything Jay swiftly leaned in and kissed him full on the lips. The older boy's tongue swept over the younger's bottom lip causing a soft moan to escape which aloud him to deepen the kiss putting in every ounce of emotion Jay had toward Carlos. Though startled Carlos quickly melted into the kiss before it ended all to soon.

Licking his lips Jay bit down a smile threatening to surface as he asked, "So I'll pick you up at 6?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please like and review :) I might make another one shot of these two after they've had their date and all but for now REVIEW! PEACE, LOVE, AND CHOCOLATE Y'ALL!


End file.
